


Dirty Sheets

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Choi San has thought a lot about Jung Wooyoung lately. He was getting off to the delicate name leaving his mouth in the steamy bathroom, thinking Wooyoung couldn't hear him. Little did he know the younger felt the same.Only did he find out with your help on a trip you never wanted to go to, but are now happy you went to.





	Dirty Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Babes I wrote this on my previous tumblr like A LOOOONG time ago, and it was for Suwoong and minsu from Boys Republic. I changed the names and the story up a bit.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Your eyes were burning as you lied in your bed for the whole night, never even getting a wink of sleep. 

 

You just stared at the celling, never even trying to fall asleep, since you knew that won't happen. You were trying to forget what happened last night.

 

That stupid boy; why did it have to be you? Couldn't it be one of the other members? 

 

''Ah, that stupid piece of... aaah!'' you whisper called into the air, folding one of your hand over your face to close your eyes and try to forget what you saw. 

 

You took in a deep breath and reopened your eyes; the light suddenly covering a small of your wall opposite of the window. 

 

''Sun has gone up,'' you breathed out lifelessly. ''No, not yet, please...''

 

Your words were slowly getting broken as you were forced to get up from your bed and close the alarm, trying hard not to wake up all of your family members with the loud alarm clock you have set for today. You took in a deep breath again, completly hopelessly got up and headed to the bathroom. 

 

Out of all the days that the year has, it had to happen today? You really had to go today? Now? Couldn't they select a worse day to come by? 

 

You brushed your teeth, washed your face and combed your hair, getting it straight with the right tool. 

 

You sighed once again, your mind racing to the yesterdays event. You had to break into that room, didn't you?! 

 

You were so frusterated with the toughts and last nights scenes flashing through your mind, you raced through the door, forgeting to put on some makeup. You stepped into your room, putting on your favorite oversized sweater, shirt and pair of warm cozy pants, you wouldn't need to be all tight and closen up in perfectly fitting jeans and a body-wrapping shirt in the moutains, will you?

 

You reached to the top of your closet, pulling down your favorite beanie and put it on. You walked to the bed and picked up your phone, only to unlock it and recieve a call at the same time. The screen read 'Wooyoungie'. You suddenly felt too pressured to pick it up and answer him. Not after yesterdays happenings. No. 

 

But anyways, you hit the green button and waited to get your voice straight. ''Yes? Wooyoung?'' ''Hey, where are you? Come quickly!'' ''U-uh, you're already here?!'' You heared a loud car humping sound and ran to the window, only to see the black car parked infront of your house. Oh, no. Now you can't escape anymore.

 

“You still there? Hurry up! We will be late!” ''U- um, I'm coming.'' you let out some dry laugh, trying to sound excited. No. Far from it; you were in a tight situation. You can't meet San. Neither can you meet Wooyoung. No. 

 

This shit wouldn't work. 

 

Yet you still decided to grab your full bag off the floor and drag yourself out of the room; you would break their hearts saying you'll stay home! ''____, fighting!'' you cheered yourself quietly and whined just a few seconds after. ''Ahh! Why me?'' 

 

You quietly locked the door after yourself, trying hard not to wake anyone up.

 

''________!!'' You heared the familiar voices call. You were happy to see them; well, at least the other 6 boys.

The other two... it would be better if you wouldn't get out of the bed that day for sure. You hugged Hongjong who was always the first one next to you. Since he was the leader, he had the priority to do so; and you let him.

After letting go off you, his eyes wandered up and down your face, almost like admiring it. He just smiled. Soon after, you recieved others hugs; and Wooyoung came walking your direction. You felt extreme chest pain, your heart was pounting so hard you felt it jumping out of your chest, his sparkly eyes were staring into your soul, leaving a painfull trace behind; yet you still hugged him. It was an akward hug, but whatever. You couldn't be more awkward anyways.  
You smiled as he asked if anything was wrong, saying no right a way. Your smile quickly fainted as you were pulled in another man's arms. Your eyes widered as you felt the tight grip against your skin and smelled the familiar smell of his parfume. 

 

He lowered his head, clearing his throat. ''If you say a word or act strange, they won't give u peace.'' he whispered. ''Act as nothing happened. Okay?'' 

 

You were shocked for a moment, his surprisingly calm words were almost making it impossible for you to breathe. He pulled away soon after and looked at you, smiling. ''You finnaly came, huh?'' You forced a smile and nodded. ''Ye, I'm here. Let's go now!'' 

 

You were forced to sit down next to Wooyoung, his hand intwined with yours without letting go. The last person sat beside you; and that was, unluckly for you, San. 

 

His body crashed down beside you, sitting awkwardly 5 centimeters away from you, staring out of the window.  
As the ride went on, the boys had fallen asleep. 

 

Wooyoungs tight grip around your elbow finnaly let go and you could see his eyelids get heavy. As he finally let go and gave up, his head falling backwards and forward, swinging from side to side, you heared a chuckle come from your left. You suddenly saw a hand cross your sight and Sans leaned-in body, leaning over you, his hand slowly reaching up to Wooyoungs cheek. The boy slept deeply as San moved his head to your shoulder; he wipped the small droll that went down his lip and smiled as he watched him sleep for a second.

 

His face was close up to yours, the heat hitting your skin. You watched him with your mouth slightly opened and he met your eyes, his smile dissapearing quickly.  
''Why? Can't I?'' ''I- I didn't say that-'' ''You could at least do this. Since you're good for nothing.'' He breathed out coldly, his eyes switching back to the sleeping face on your shoulder. 

''Hey, it wasn't my fault! How could I know?'' ''Well, people invented knocking with a reason!'' Your words were quiet, talking in whisper as you tried carefully not to wake them up. You took in a deep breath. ''San, I didn't know you were doing that!'' ''You could've knocked!'' ''Try to lock the door next time!'' ''I'll try to find a god damn key okay?!'' 

 

You took in some deep breaths and looked out through the window opposite of San. You suddenly felt guilty. You had known they don't have keys in their rooms, neither bathrooms. You had been to their dorm a thousand times. You knew it clearly. You nervously twisted your fingers and looked down onto your lap, lowering your head. 

 

''I'm sorry...'' He looked at you and forced a smile that fainted quickly. ''Nah. You can't be.'' ''Ya, please. I'll do anything to make you forgive me. I already promised I won't tell anyone, what else do you want?'' He looked at you. ''You sure you wanna hear it?'' You thought for a moment. ''Yes. I wanna know. I don't wanna feel like I owe you something anymore.'' He smirked and looked down. 

 

''Sure. If you say so.'' 

 

He smiled evilishy and you felt the urge to swallow hardly. 

 

''What?'' ''Kiss him.'' The short, unexpected words suddenly surprised you. ''What are you sa-'' ''Kiss him and then kiss me.'' ''Wha-'' ''And don't lick your lips in between.'' He said the pale words with dominance and almost kiddnaper-like nagging. His eyes pierced into yours and you were practically scared.

 

''R-really?'' He just nodded. ''I want the taste of his lips on mine, but if I unbelt myself right now, the car will stop and the alarm will go off. Do you really want to wake them up?'' 

 

You shook your head and took in a deep breath, slowly turning to the direction little, soft humps were coming from. You quickly released a heavy sigh. ''Stupid safe technology.'' 

 

You lowered your head and swallowed hardly, before making sure he's asleep. He always slept like a bear, so he shouldn't wake up right now, right? 

 

You leaned in and kissed his lips quickly, quickly turning to San as well. But insted of him kissing you, he held you back. ''That was it? Do you even know how they taste?'' You released your breath, frusturated with his pickiness. 

 

Turning back to the sleeping boy, you lowered your head and pushed your lips into his, now kissing him deeply. Not being sure if you are enjoying it too much or too little, you close your eyes and made sure every single part of your lips was covered in his slaiva. San watched you for a moment but quickly pulled you away, suddenly almost yelling if you're crazy. You turned to him and placed your hands on his cheeks, pressing your lips against his quickly, but didn't pull away just so soon. He blinked a few times and then eventually almost like moaned into your mouth, closing his eyes.  
''Wooyoung...'' escaped his lips. You let that word linger in the air for a bit, but after fully realising it, you pulled away with all you could. Your cheeks turned shades of red and you stared blankly right infront of youself. 

 

''We're here!!'' as the car stopped the driver yelled through the car window that sepperated the back from the front. Before you even realised it, you were unbelted and were already walking through the cars door, only to get away from San. 

 

Before you knew it, you were up to knees in snow and your breath left a white trace in the cold moutain air. You heared someone jump out of the car just after you and felt an arm wrap around your waist. You felt the familiar pressure in your chest, but felt relieved as you heared his sigh. It was just Mingi. 

 

''Waah, it's pretty! Right?'' He asked as he looked your direction. His breath suddenly got dry. ''Hey! Did something happen?'' ''W-why?'' ''Your face... you're red as a tomato!'' You looked at him again and widered your eyes. ''Really? Uh, um... I'm just cold.'' He nodded and soon, you were dragged after him to the house you were staying in. You were in the living room, walking up and down as nobody let you do anything; they carried in all their things and left them in the loby. 

 

''____, you should cook us something.'' Seonghwa suggested as he saw you sitting on the couch with your hands burried in your hair. You looked at him surprised. ''Really?'' You stood up and wrapped your hands around his neck, pecking his cheek quickly. He smiled and let go off you, letting you run to the kitchen.  
You opened the fridge's doors, suddenly your face turning dull. ''Hongjong, is there any food you brought?'' You yelled through the hallway and saw him coming your direction. He was scratching his head and had furrowed eyebrows. 

 

''No! We forgot to take it!'' He looked at you and his face turned pale. ''Don't worry! I saw a store not far away.'' You smiled his direction and he nodded, a smile appearing on his lips as well. ''Yunho!'' ''Yeah?'' ''You're coming with me! Dress warmly!'' ''Ya! I wanna go too!'' ''Sure, come. Dress warmly, Seonghwa. You'll be cold in just that.'' ''____! We'll be back in 3 hours! Be inside!'' ''Yes!'' 

 

You haven't seen Wooyoung and San for the whole time you were in the house. Where could they be? Did they went with them? Could you be as lucky for once?  
''Stop!'' Of course not. Why would god listen to your prayers? 

 

''Ya, you bastard!'' Wooyoung called laughing coming in the house all wet, San running after him with a snowball in his hands. You felt the pressure in your chest rise again, suddenly feeling like you could see the universe. 

 

''Hey! ____?! Are you okay?! Open your eyes!'' You felt hot breath and touches against your skin, feeling shaken up and hurt. You raised your hand to your forehead, touching it only to put your fingers into a liquid. You had hurt your forehead while falling over from too much pressure and lack of sleep, and that's not all; you were too overwhelmed when San looked at you and smirked your direction. He was one of the reasons you fell over, yet he was the first one next to you, holding you in his lap, continiously shaking your body. His eyes were wide at your pale face and he kept staring at you even when you had already woken up.  
You felt a light pull on your left hand and looked the other direction only to catch Wooyoungs concerned eyes calm down. He released a deep breath and let his head fall onto his hands which were holding yours. San released a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly and leaned his head forward. ''I should never ask for those things...'' he whispered out. 

 

After they helped you to get your wound clean and took care of it, you layed onto the couch and felt the left side of it sink lower. You felt a light hand touch on your tight; suddenly caressing you really gently and lovingly. You looked down and to much of your surprise; Wooyoung was holding your tight, smiling relievingly at you. 

 

You had probably flashed thousand of red shades as he stared at you. As he finally decided to look away, he lowered his head, close his eyes and released a deep breath. 

 

''I know what you did,'' he suddenly said. Your eyes widered and you sat up in an instant. Your eyes were locked to the front; the pressure in your chest started rising again. He looked at you with a smile and pulled your chin up for your eyes to meet his. 

 

''I wasn't sleeping, you know.'' he said through the giggles. You widered your eyes and faddingly smiled; letting your smile fade a second afterwards. ''Of course I knew...'' you whispered out. He laughed out and put an arm around you. ''Of course you did, sure.'' he said, knowing you lied. ''I know what San did as well,'' he said. ''That jerk... it's not the first time, you know.'' His words were quite belivable; the jerk who didn't even know that the ice is in a freezer, who was looking through the whole kitchen for the past 20 minutes, that jerk was really something. 

 

''He's something else, but...'' he paused a little to swallow hardly before forcing a shy smile, looking at you with a glance. ''But, what?'' He coughed and forced another smile. 

 

''I like him.'' 

 

You felt like your world was about to stop. Why do you have to be in the middle of this thing? Why can't it be their lovable leader? Why can't it be the innocent one? Why you?? You felt Wooyoungs figure turn your direction. ''A-and... I'm thankfull for what you did.'' He leaned in to press a kiss on your cheek that made you freeze in stone. ''It was nice of you. I liked it.'' he said with a smile and pulled of the couch to go upstairs.  
You were frozen in stone long enough to actually live through Sans giving up section. He has come your direction with his hands burried in his hair, sighing, claming there was no ice in the whole house. Well, usually you would yell at him for being stupid and just tell him there's planty of snow outside, but you were frozen. He paused a little to watch you and waved before your eyes to make you wake up; you looked up at him and fadingly smiled. ''W- ...____, are you okay?'' You fadingly nodded. ''Okay... where's Wooyoung?'' You just pointed your finger up to the stairs and in a glance, San was gone after him. He yelled a quick 'Thanks' as he was in the middle of the stairs and run upwards afterwards. 

 

You were sit in stone as you heared a loud door bang and Wooyoungs laugh. After that, you could only hear your own breathing. It was nice. 

 

You released a deep sigh, burried your hands in your hair and whined, brushing your fingers over the freshy made wound. ''Ah, why- Aah,'' you whined as you felt the blood dripping through the bandage. You placed your hand in your lap and took in a deep breath, looking at the celling. You released a sigh and pulled your hair up in a messy ponytail to prevent it from sticking to your bandage. 

 

You stood up from the couch and took in a deep breath, realizing there was neither one mirror downstairs. You let out a sigh and scratched your eyebrow, clearly knowing you'll have to talk to them again. You took the first step upstairs; taking a deep breath to raise your voice. 

 

''San!'' You took another step upwards and waited for a reply for a moment. You kept on walking upwards while sighing. ''San? Wooyoung?'' 

 

Your voice was now lowered down, but it was still loud enough for them to hear it. You stepped onto the last step and already put your hand on the doorhandle to open them up. 

 

''San, I need so-'' Your voice only echoed and got lost in the loud moaning like breaths as you opened the door. Your eyes were wide as you stared onto the bed, seeing Wooyoung bent over onto his knees and elbowes and San pushing his finger into the younger as he slowly kissed his back.

 

You felt something weird in your stomack; the sight was somehow... turning you on? Sans long fingers, his naked back, the way his lips curled as they hit Wooyoungs naked skin, the way Wooyoung breathed everytime they did, the way his fingers curled into fists as he felt the pull out of his bottom; could it be that you were watching because all of those things, those two boys, was it because you liked them both? 

 

You let go of the bandage box you were carrying around for a awhile and let it hit the floor, the sound loud enough for both of them to hear. Suddenly, Sans long fingers pulled out of Wooyoung and he rolled over to cover himself up, but ended up falling off the bed.  
As the room turned quiet for a second, you could hear Wooyoung burst into laugh. San looked at you for a quick second and then back at the bed infront of him. He smiled widely and placed his hands onto his knees, bending his back into a curl. You saw Wooyoung get up, his hand holding the cover only so it covered his member. 

 

That sight, no afterwards they looked at each other and at you, then looked at eachother again while smirking, it was too much. It was too much for you to take so you took in a deep breath and turned around, leaving the room while closing the door with a bang. 

 

You ran down the stairs and without taking in a breath, furiously headed to the hallway. You were already putting your shoes on as you heared steps coming from the stairway, Sans desperate callings of your name. You didn't know if you should scream or just leave, but neither way, you didn't have the heart to do. 

 

''Ha, here you are. Come.'' You looked at him as his frame showed up in the door. ''Huh? Whe- I'm not going.'' You watched him smile as he brushed his hand over his naked torso, scratching a little of his skin. ''Come.'' You swallowed hardly as you blushed watching his exposed torso, but ended up looking at the floor. ''No.'' ''Hey. Come.'' ''Noo! '' He let you turn around and you took in a deep breath, opening the door. 

 

''One last chance, I'll be easy on you.'' You swallowed hardly while turning around to face him. ''You don't have to do this. I won't tell anyone. I'm going out. I swear, I'll be qu-'' ''You! You know this is not about that!'' He took in a deep breath and smiled, looking at the floor. He raised his head and took a step closer to you. Your eyes grew wider and you felt stoned in. 

 

Before you knew it, you were bent over his shoulder, his arms holding you up as he carried you upstairs forcingly. ''Hey!! Let go off me!'' ''Shut up!!'' he yelled back and his loud voice made you shiver. You couldn't open your mouth anymore. He opened the door kicking them and took a few steps closer to the bed, suddenly trowing you onto it. You hit the mattress with your back and watched him smirk a little. 

 

He got onto the bed, his body hoovering over yours quickly, his knees folded beside your body, his hands placed not far from your shoulders. He leaned in a little to place a quick kiss onto your lips and then looked at you. Your eyes were wide looking at him and your breath short and quick as he lowered again, this time kissing your cheek and let his lips travel lower down to your neck. He stopped, hearing the bathroom door open and pulled away from your neck, looking into your eyes deeply. You released a quick shaken breath and close your eyes, forcing a quickly fading smile. 

 

San quickly pulled the pullover over your head. ''Y-you don't have to do this...'' you breathed out, your cheeks turning shades of red quicker than lightning. He smirked, hearing footsteps coming near the bed. 

You could see Wooyoungs tall, this time clothed, frame, coming behind San and slowly place his hand onto the elders back, dragging the soft surfaces together. San lightly moaned and close his eyes, bitting his lower lip while slowly leaning his forehead against yours. 

 

By now, your heart was a pounding mess. You could feel how the blood was meeting itself in your vains as your heart pummped it too quickly. 

 

San opened his eyes, his long eyelashes and his soft, redish hair brushing against your forhead and nose, and looked at you directly in your eyes. You released a shaken breath as you felt a side of the bed slowly lower down, clearly knowing Wooyoung just climbed onto it. You closed your eyes and released another shaky breath, feeling his hand wander up your tight. 

You swallowed hardly and felt Sans forhead part from yours. You opened your eyes and released a surprised breath; both of them watching you with the most serious faces ever. San lowered himself, almost kissing you as you felt the bed sink down just next to your body. Wooyoungs eyes appeared in your sight, his face really close to yours as well. 

 

You swallowed hardly, your heart pounding crazily. 

They looked at each other and leaned in to kiss, their kiss full of passion and strangely; you came to like it as you watched them. 

 

As they parted, both hasting for air, they smiled and looked at you. You swallowed hardly again and blinked a few times as they both leaned in closer to your lips. 

 

Your eyes were widely opened as they touched; both of their lips and toungs, both of their hot breaths, all crashing on your lips. You felt Wooyoungs hand travel upwards your tight and grab the hem of your pants on your left hip as he even deepened the kiss. Sans hands weren't falling behind just too long; he placed one on your neck and the other one left supporting him. He followed quickly, deepening the kiss even more. Soon, both of their toungs danced in your mouth, twisting and turning over each other as they moaned lightly. 

 

Their breaths were falling short and you could see their actions getting sloppier as they were hasting for air. 

 

Wooyoung was the first one to pull away, San following shortly after. Your eyes were wide looking at the ceeling, your breath messy and uncontroled. 

 

They looked at you and at each other, suddenly smiling. Wooyoung nodded at Sans raised eyebrows and they both looked at you. Suddenly, they both stood up and looked at each other before placing both of their hands on the shirt Wooyoung was wearing. You got onto your elbowes and climbed up to the wall, your knees pressed against your chest as you were leaning against the wall. Your hands were crossed over your knees, suddenly giving away a scared expression. The boys smirked at you before leaning in and kissing each other and pulling the youngers shirt down. 

 

San suddenly looked incredibly hot with his hair out of place, Wooyoungs body was shining under the light. The scene was amazing, but you would rather see them else where right now. 

 

San was the first one to climb up the bed. His body crashed down beside your right shoulder, his back pressing against the wall as well. Wooyoung watched for a second, but didn't fall behind. His body crashed against your left shoulder just a few seconds after Sans. 

 

Your breathing was deep and quick, the blood already pouring out of the bandage. Wooyoung turned your direction and raised one of his hands up to your forhead. He lightly brushed his finger over a small of your skin before leaning in and kissing the bendage. As gross as it sounds, you actually like his light suck on it.

 

''We should fix that, shouldn't we?'' Wooyoung sarcasticaly said smiling after pulling away. San pulled his body over yours, your legs straightened under his hovering body. 

 

He was kneeling over you, pressing himself really close to you; you felt your breath crashing back into your face as you breathed against his chest. He carefully removed the bandage, his eyes widering at your hurt face. He released a sigh. 

 

You took in a painfull breath, grabbing the sheets on the bed in fists. Wooyoung pulled your hand in his, brushing his thin fingers over your skin. You furrowed your eyebrows in pain as San cleaned your wound. As he pressed the thin layer of paper with some liquid poured over to your forhead, you let out an 'ouch' sound and Sans eyes widered. He looked at you, taking in a quick breath. 

 

''Y-you okay?'' his voice was soft and trusting; the sweetest voice you heared ever come from his mouth. You looked up, your eyes meeting his. ''Yeah.'' He smiled lightly and brushed his hand over your cheek. You gave in to his touch and pressed your cheek into his hand even deeper. 

 

Wooyoungs body leaned in a little bit more, and you felt his breath against your neck. Sans eyes stared deeply into your eyes with his lips parted a little for a second, then scaned your face slowly. 

 

You felt his hand slow down and raised your eyes, met his eyes and parted your lips. He leaned in a bit, still looking at your eyes while letting Wooyoung kiss you up your neck. You moaned a little unknowingly and close your eyes, furrowed your eyebrows and leaned your head forward. 

Sans hands came up to the collar of your shirt. You looked up a little and swallowed hardly as his hot breath slowed down and his reddish hair brushed against the top of your head. Wooyoungs lips slowed down too, now placing light kisses against your skin. 

 

You felt San unbutton the first button on the shirt's collar. You took in a deep shaky breath, while parting your lips slowly and closing your eyes tightly. 

 

A light touch pulled your chin up gently. You faced Sans eyes, Wooyoungs hand pulling your back away from the wall gently and supporting you while he sat behind you. San pushed his lips into yours gently and pushed your back against Wooyoung. He was now sitting behind you with his legs wide open, letting your back lean over his intime part and torso. 

 

Sans hand suddenly appeared on your neck, and his kiss deepened a little, now pushing your head backwards. You felt the back of your head hit Wooyoungs shoulder and felt San pull away. He stared into your eyes while both of you breathe heavily.  
You felt Wooyoungs hands embrace your waist and pull you right against his body. Your back was now practically leaning on his upfront and you could feel his hot breath on your shoulder before lips touched it again. San pulled his hands up again, now unbuttoning the next few buttons. You took in a few shaky breaths, leaning your head backwards as Wooyoung brushed his hand over your neck and torso. San leaned in and kissed across your exposed skin, still unbuttoning the shirt. Wooyoungs hands lightly cupped your sides as San pulled away and looked at him. He smiled, and San raised one of his hands up to pull his chin a little bit out. 

He kissed him lightly before turning back at you. You felt Wooyoungs hands travel upwards, his body lean in into yours and felt his hot breath speed up a little bit. San watched for a second before leaning in and kissing your collarbone, travelling up and down it. 

 

He placed his hands on Wooyoungs, and let them slide upwards even more, until they stopped on your bra. 

 

You moaned slightly in the process, some deep some light, but with every moan you felt Wooyoungs grip tighten and Sans kisses toughen. Now both of their hands were on your bra, gently massaging your boobs.  
You leaned your head backwards and then forwards, once hitting Wooyoungs shoulder, once hitting Sans torso. They toughened up the grab on your boobs and then San let go. He placed a gentle kiss on your forhead and placed his hands on the shirt you had on. He pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. You moaned a little as Wooyoungs lips focused on your neck again, his kisses soft and gentle. Sans hands travelled behind your back and uncliped your bra. Before he pulled it off, Wooyoung stopped and lift his head, probably looking at San. 

 

You closed your eyes, let your head fall forward and released a shaky breath. 

 

''You okay?'' Wooyoung asked while gently stroking up and down your arm, San akwardly shifting his body infront of your face. 

 

You took in another breath and looked up, locked eyes with San and forced a smile and leaned in kissing him once gently. You pulled your hands up to the straps on your shoulders and quickly pulled them off, tossing the bra far away from the bed. San watched the direction the bra has flew and then looked at you, eyes wide in surprise. He smiled widely seeing the flush on your face and leaned in to kiss your lips once. 

 

As he pulled away you took in some quick breaths and turned around, catching Wooyoungs lips into yours. He quickly reacted and kissed you back, pulled up one hand and placed it on your neck. San was in mean time adoring your torso, exposed skin and the way your neck sharpened as you turned backwards. Then he leaned in and dragged his tounge between your boobs. You moaned into Wooyoungs mouth, his kiss has deepened even more. 

 

Sans lips were travelling across your boobs, his tounge twisting and turning across your nipples. Wooyoung was still holding you tight, his kiss now extremly deep and wet; but you liked it. You moaned out loud parting from his lips as he pulled his hand up to your boob and gave it a tough squeez and San bit your nipple.

 

You leaned your head backwards onto Wooyoungs shoulder, grabbing the sheets into fists. 

 

They pulled away, quickly smiling at each other. You opened your eyes as you felt a pull down and felt how your body now layed on the bed. You felt Sans hands on the hem of your pants and Wooyoungs body switch possition. His face was now over yours and he leaned in to kiss you again. 

 

San bent in and placed kisses against your stomack and waist before pulling your pants down. You moaned a bit as they roamed their hands over your body. 

 

Wooyoung pulled away, hasting for air and looked down onto you. You cheeks were flashing red colors as he watched you moan because of San sucking on your stomack and tighs. He smiled and leaned in again, this time only to place a kiss on your forhead. 

 

San pulled away and looked up at you, smirking as he caught your eyes in his. Wooyoung smiled his direction. San smiled as well and winked.

 

He lowered again and bit the hem of your panties, Wooyoung bent over to kiss your boobs, his crotch touching the back of your head. He sure was turned on as hell.

 

You moaned a bit before feeling a light breeze come over your intime part. You felt San pull up your legs and pull the panties over your ankle. 

 

Wooyoung stoped for a second, but bit on your nipple hard as he continued to tease you. Sans hands started roaming over your thights and opened them wide, the blush on your face even darkening. Wooyoung pulled away and strainghtened up, looked at you and smiled before looking at San and smirking. San bent over and placed kisses along your inner thight, from your knee up to your intime part. 

 

He left some hickeys behind and some sliva covered skin. 

 

Wooyoung stood up onto his knees and unbelt his pants, quickly unzipped them and undressed them. You looked up at him and he smirked, pulled down his boxers and let his erected member raise high into the air. As you released a shaky breath and looked downwards, San just pulled his boxers down and let his member erect high into the air as well. You watched them smile at each other and put their hands on you, San on your hips and Wooyoung on your shoulders. They suddenly flipped you over and San pulled your hips high up so you were kneeling, Wooyoung doing just the same with your upper part. You felt San reposition behind you. 

 

You suddenly felt Sans finger on your entrance, slowly entering you. You moaned out loudly, grabbing the sheets into fists and trew your head forward. You heared Sans chuckle as he leaned forward and kissed your back and down to your buttcheeks. Wooyoung quickly placed one hand on your chin, quickly pulling it uppwards. He mouthed a quick, but soulless 'sorry, babe' and ordered you to open your mouth. He pushed his member into your mouth and moaned, letting his head fall backwards as he felt your tounge brush over it. He burried his hands in your hair and started moving in and out of your mouth. In the mean time, Sans pace speeded up and he added not one, but three fingers, that making it four for now. You started moaning and moaning even deeper as he almost fisted you, Wooyoung crashed into you and your core aching you.

You yelled a mouth full ''Stop teasing me already, just stop!''

 

Wooyoung pulled out as San told him and let you breath for a few seconds after San stopped fingering you. You let your body fall onto the bed, whipped around your mouth and rolled over onto your back. San let his body hoover over yours and leaned against you, his member between your tighs, touching your exposed, wet entrance. He pushed his lips into yours and kissed you deeply, you quickly returning the deep kiss. In the meantime, Wooyoung layed onto bed. He started dragging his hand up and down his lenght, watching you and San making out. You pulled away for a quick second and Sans lips fell on your neck, kissing and sucking it. You moaned out and reached your hand down and grabbed his member. He quickly parted and moaned out loudly, looking at you. You smiled and bit your lower lip, quickly tuning positions so he was on the bottom now. You heared Wooyoung moan a bit on the right and turned your head down, to look at Sans member. 

 

He was the only one giving and not recieving, so you tought he should have some self satisfacion too. You lowered your head and licked the tip of his member, making sure to put all your hair away so Wooyoung can see you. You went up and down Sans member a few times, and pulled away quickly after.

 

You reached out for Wooyoungs hand and pulled him under you, sat over him and pulled San behind you. You bent over and placed a kiss on Wooyoungs collarbone. He put his hands on your hips and directed you on a safe angle. Now you were lingering over his member, just milimeters away. Minsu pulled himself close to you and located himself so he was close to your entrance. 

 

You pushed onto Wooyoung, his member warm inside of you. You moaned out and bit your lower lip, hearing him moan and San release a shaky breath. You waited a few seconds to adjust and pushed a bit backwards, feeling where San was. He pushed into you slowly. He pushed in easily and you moaned out, literally crying over the tightness in your bottom.

 

They waited a second for you to adjust and slowly placed kisses over your skin to wait for you and make you feel better soon. As you felt better, Wooyoung pulled your chin up and let your eyes meet. He smiled at you and you nodded. San pulled up from your back and took in a deep breath. Wooyoung started pulling out a little, slowly, looking at your crunched face. San didn't fall behind and started pulling out slowly. You crunched your face in pain; both of them tight in you.  
Wooyoung placed one hand over your back and one hand down to Sans legs, holding his knee with his fingers. 

They both started pushing in, and repeated the same thing over and over, slowly, gently, toughtfully. After hearing that your moans turned into pleasure ones, they both pushed with more pace, quicker and harder. As you all moaned and jumped on the bed's side, you felt closer and closer to your climax. The boys's trusts got sloppier, their breaths out of pace and finally, their moans deeper and huskier. 

 

You were the first one to climax, and as you moaned out loud and felt your walls clench around their members, both of them climaxed at super speed, moaning out louder than ever. Feeling both of their cum fill you up was such a good feeling. 

 

San bent over and let his front lean over your back, while Wooyoung just leaned his head backwards and then forward, feeling your hot breath on his chest.  
They pulled out and layed beside you on the bed, both of them breathing hardly. Feeling the cum drip out of you made you feel somehow happy. 

 

After a few minutes of quick breathing, you felt Sans body lean against yours and you looked at him. He was smiling looking at you directly in your eyes, slowly tracing them up and down.

 

''You know, when you're not styled up and have no make up on, you look beautiful as hell.'' Wooyoung nodded, smiling widely. Your cheeks turned a shade red and you smiled. ''Thank you, I guess. You both look fine without your hair in place as well. Wear it more ofter.'' You all smiled. 

 

San leaned in to peck your lips quickly and leaned his forhead against yours, still smiling while looking at your eyes. You felt Wooyoungs hands embrace your waist slowly, his cheek lean onto your shoulder and peck your neck once. 

 

You entwined your fingers with one and another, kissing both of them deeply again. You got dressed and changed the worn out, blood pouring bandage before going downstairs. 

 

You agreed to play in the snow out side for a while. As you were playing and trowing snowballs at each other, your phone rang. The screen read 'Hongjongie' so you quickly answered it. The conection was really poor but you could hear him saying that there was something to do with them not returning fot another 4 hours. Since he was on speaker, Wooyoung and San could hear everything and were now already smiling at each other, and smirking at you. 

 

After you hang up and placed the phone in your pocket, your body went swinging into the air. Sans strong embrace was already taking you up the stairs, with Wooyoung following quickly behind. 

 

You smiled after hearing that chuckels coming from them as you entered the bedroom. 

 

''I hope they don't come for another day.'' Wooyoung said lightly, and you looked at him, smiling. ''Yes, me too.'' 

 

''How about you have me and I have her, San? I know you really wanted to do me yesterday evening. So let's do it at the same time. It'll be fun.'' Wooyoung asked out while pulling his sweater over his head. ''Wh- what do you even mean about that...'' San said, his cheeks blushing while looking away from him. 

 

But looking at the way he twitched under Wooyoungs touch was saying he was way too excited to even undress properly.


End file.
